


the people who matter

by the worst (nozoomie)



Series: trans μ's series that i will never post to after like 1 fic [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Set before, Take my trash, This is Bad, Trans Hoshizora Rin, idk how to write, idk if i got 'rin' down yknow what i mean, idk times loosey goosey this might be confusing and poorly paced lol, maybe its kind of shippy? idk, probably ooc... for literally everything and everyone, the series happens, where are the trans muse fics in genereal tho, where are the trans rin fics tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoomie/pseuds/the%20worst
Summary: Rin has the best friend in the whole world





	the people who matter

The other kids at school are the worst!

They make fun of you and call you the wrong name and it makes you want to cry and yell but- you're a big girl now so you blink the tears away and swallow the ever present lump in your throat

You once asked your mom, tears running down your cheeks, why other kids had to be so _mean_ , but she just gave you a weird smile and hugged you close and told you she was sorry over and over and you don’t know why, because! It isn’t her fault! She’s the best mom ever!

You decide that you don’t like it when your mom has that smile on her face and decide to be stronger from then on so that you don’t see it again

So you suck it up and ignore them

Who cares if the other kids are rude and awful and mean? You don’t need them!

After a few more months you’re graduating and leaving all these stupid people behind!!

Ah! Not Kayo-chin though! Definitely not Kayo-chin!! She’s the best! The nicest, bestest friend you’ve ever had!!

She isn’t like the other kids at all! She’s kind and sweet and she’s the only good thing that’s come out of you going to school here

She helps you look for cats after school and shows you videos of really pretty girls singing and dancing

She lets you wear some of her clothes and she goes along with your boundless energy

She doesn’t look at you weird or try to correct you when you tell her you’re a girl and she calls you cute even when you know it isn’t true

She’s way cuter than you! The cutest girl in the world! There’s no way you could ever compare!

She never believes you when you say it though…

Kayo-chin’s the best thing to ever happen to you and you can’t imagine life without her

You can’t wait to start your high school lives together!

So you don’t know what to do or how to act when she tells you she’s decided to go to Otonokizaka High School

You settle for a startled and high pitched “T-that’s great nya!” and running off before she asks why you’re acting so weirdly

You’re familiar with the school; you visited it once with her when you were looking for high schools to apply to

The application form now sits on your desk, blank as the day you got it

The words “Otonokizaka All-girls High School” stare at you accusingly and suddenly -

You’re 10 again, surrounded by taunting voices calling you things you _aren’t_

You’re 10 again, crying every night into your pillow wondering _why?_

You’re 10 again, wishing that you were never born

But then,

You're 11 and she's looking at you with worried eyes, _"A-are you okay?"_

You're 12 and you have a wonderful friend at your side, _"G-good morning Rin-chan"_

You're 13 and she's giving you one of her prettiest skirts, _"Because it would look great on you Rin-chan!"_

You're 14 and she's holding you tight, _"You're definitely the cutest girl I've ever seen Rin-chan"_

So

Maybe Otonokizaka is going to tell you that they only accept _real_ girls

Maybe the other girls at this school will be just as nasty as they are here

But it’s worth it

Kayo-chin is worth it

And as long as you have her you know you can manage

So you fill out the application with a hopeful heart and submit it before you second guess yourself

When you see her the next day you run up to her and tell her what you’ve done

Instantly her face lights up and she’s smiling, “That’s great Rin-chan!” and your body floods with warmth and she’s talking about high school and all the things you can do together

“Hm? So you’ll join whatever club I do Kayo-chin?” You ask with a grin

“A-ah! Um… as long as it isn’t… too active…” she shyly replies

“We’re joining the track club nya!”

“R-Rin-chan! I-I don’t think I can-”

Grabbing her hand you cut her off and break into a run, dragging her along behind you

“Nyaaaa! We’re gonna run so much Kayo-chin!!”

“W-wait Rin-chan!”

She’s laughing now and you feel you face break out into a smile so wide it hurts

You don’t know what the future holds for you but you know as long as you have Kayo-chin around, you know that everything will be just fine

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3, wanted more trans rin fics so yeah
> 
> this is bad  
> but like  
> sometimes its just like  
> you gotta
> 
> also what is a summary i dont know help


End file.
